


비밀 (secret)

by chocolino



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino
Summary: Kai then whispers “he’s gay”“good for him,”Kai still look at taehyun, waiting for the latter to say more and all taehyun reply is “what?”Kai then sigh, looking utterly disappointed by taehyun, “taehyun, what are you waiting for?? Date him!!”“are you crazy?”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 81





	비밀 (secret)

Kang Taehyun. Everyone in the school know to not mess with kang taehyun. Said his name, and it’s enough to give someone shivers. He’s not the typical type of ‘bad students’ well, if you count fighting with the teachers and students, casually make his detention class as playground and bullying some of the nerds is bad, then that was him. He doesn’t even know how he get to that kind of title, it just, happens. 

He’s naturally a new student there but somehow his unfriendly face makes the students scared of him. Not just that, there’s also a rumour around saying he was blacklisted from his previous school and apparently a bully. He did not deny any of that when in fact, he gets into that school because his mom gets a new job there and he is an absolute nerd back in his previous school but, no one should know that. That was his little secret. And besides, he enjoys the attention and he enjoy when people give him space he needed. 

As for his two years there, he only has one friend that will be Kai. He sometimes wonders why Kai didn’t afraid of him, but every time he asked that, the latter will always say “im friend with everyone and you just happened to be scary?? But I don’t think so… youre a sweet guy” and that’s enough for taehyun to smack the latter’s head. Kai is indeed the social butterfly; he knows everyone in the school but that doesn’t stop taehyun from being a bitch. It just naturally being one of his traits and kai, sometimes he joined taehyun being bitch too. 

“taehyun, do you see the blonde guy by the very right at soobin’s table?” kai hurriedly said, pointing his finger to that blonde guy. Taehyun immediately whipped his head to the direction, just to see, school famous, Choi Beomgyu. 

“yea, I know him… why?” taehyun said, half-heartedly 

Kai then whispers “he’s gay” 

“good for him,”

Kai still look at taehyun, waiting for the latter to say more and all taehyun reply is “what?”

Kai then sigh, looking utterly disappointed by taehyun, “taehyun, what are you waiting for?? Date him!!”

“are you crazy?” taehyun accidently yelled, making all eyes on him. Kai just laughing before he whispers “Beomgyu looking at you” 

And taehyun quickly move his head, just to see Beomgyu, smiles at him. He quickly looks elsewhere, everywhere which not in Beomgyu direction. 

There’s a secret that only they know. 

; 

Choi Beomgyu, top-student, famous, and respected by all the teachers and students. Beomgyu has always been the best students and he maintained that for years, making all the students look out on him. And also mean, there’s lots of them trying to date him. It’s insane the amount of chocolates and letters he got every day. Can you imagine in valentine? Insanity. Beomgyu is not certainly enjoys the attention, he found it very disturbing sometimes. So, all the love letters and chocolate he got, goes to soobin and yeonjun. 

Beomgyu’s circle of friends is mostly the famous ones too. Yeonjun is the school’s head prefect, Soobin the school’s vice prefect, Hyunjin the school’s dancer, Jeongin the school’s baby and basically they are called the visual’s line. 

“Gyu, who your prom partner will be?” Yeonjun asked as they take a 5minutes break from the mini soccer game they played. 

Beomgyu shakes his head, suddenly feeling burdened by that. He seriously didn’t even take it seriously; he even has a thought that he just screwed the prom day and stay at his home. 

“you? have you asked soobin?” Beomgyu said, making yeonjun slightly blush at that. 

“not yet, I don’t even know if he will agree with me” yeonjun said, his voices started to dull

“tsk, he will accept you. trust me,” 

“enough about me! how about you? I personally think you can ask just whoever in school and they will gladly be said yes” 

Beomgyu sigh. His mind drifted back to all the students that has confessed to him, thinking which of them are qualified to be his prom partner. It is a big deal for him. It will be one of the days that he will talked about for a long time, he sure he will reminisce this day till him getting old. So, his partner will most likely be someone that will have a special place in his heart. 

“tell me your ideal type, I will help you” yeonjun said eagerly. 

“uh… height kind of similar with me? preferably, big eyes, look chic but still can be cute… lips are important so it better be nice” Beomgyu said, playfully doing a flirty face

“moving on, younger a year than me and nice voice? So, I will listen them sing to me all day”

Yeonjun smiles, quickly pulling his iPhone, “I know someone” 

“who?” he replied, not wanting to look excited when he indeed is. 

“have you heard kang taehyun?”

Beomgyu think for a while, trying to act natural “sounds familiar but I can’t remember the face”

“here,” yeonjun said, giving his phone to Beomgyu. 

Beomgyu stares for a while at the photo in front of him. Scrolling down the latter’s instagram. Taehyun indeed has everything just like what he wants. 

“he cute though but I heard it will be a bit difficult” yeonjun said, 

“why though?” Beomgyu replied, giving back yeonjun’s.

“he always started problems,”

“like…?”

“fighting, bullying, cursing the teachers… the detention class practically his playroom”

“oh…”

“but, I think he will be cool with you… try it,” 

Beomgyu smiles. 

;

Taehyun think having classes at school is really not his forte. Despite being the bad students, he actually has a very promising grade record. He preferred study by himself though, still wonder why his parents didn’t let him home-school. Most of the times when the teachers teaching infront, he will be sleeping or just trying to think of new magic trick. It was his science class and he’s trying to sleep. But having Kai poking his back harshly somehow making him irritated. 

“what?”

Kai just pointed to the teacher and he lazily look infront of him for once, 

There he stood. 

“Kang Taehyun!” 

Taehyun quickly raised his hand as the teacher called his name. 

“I don’t know what you did this time, but Beomgyu said Mr. Choi want to meet you now”

Taehyun want to question that but seeing Beomgyu smiles sweetly at him, he just can’t. He then lazily walks to Beomgyu direction before going out with the latter. 

“who want to meet me? Mr. Choi don’t even teach my class and I don’t think I have problems with him” taehyun said, trying to make it less awkward as they both walk to the very-not-teachers-room- direction. 

They both stop as they arrived in front of the lockers section, 

“It’s me. Im the Mr. Choi who want to meet you” Beomgyu said, smiling

“and,,, why was that?”

“are you free this afternoon? Can we meet?” 

“where?”

“my house?”

“okay.” 

“okay, you can go!” Beomgyu said, 

“you know what Gyu? You can easily text me why would you need to scare the hell out of me earlier”

And Beomgyu just laugh at him. 

Yes, taehyun’s right. 

He can text the latter. 

But. He chose not to.

He missed taehyun. 

;

Taehyun arrived at Beomgyu’s house earlier than expected but he doesn’t care. No one cares. 

“taehyun! I miss you; it’s been long time since you last visit us” Mrs. Choi said as he opened the door for taehyun. 

“I miss you too, mom! Sorry, I got caught up with school stuff”

“its fine… Go on, Beomgyu upstairs!” 

“thankyou,”

“oh taehyun, please stay a bit longer! I will cook for you both”

Taehyun smiles, “okay, will do!”

He then immediately walks to Beomgyu’s room. Everything feels so familiar to him. He missed this. He really does.

“Gyu, im here” taehyun softly said as he enters the bedroom. It still the same as his last visit. He saw his grey hoodie still hang by the bedside. The smells still remain the same. Not long after, he feels the familiar heat hugging him from behind. He smiles got even wider. They stay like that for few minutes. They don’t have to say on how much they missed each other, their action is enough to say it all. They somehow ended up laying on the bed together, finger’s intertwined, and smiles neve falters from their face. 

“I missed you” Beomgyu said, snaking his hands towards taehyun’s waist and purposely let the younger to stay close to him. 

“I missed you more,” taehyun sweetly reply.

“why you suddenly asked me to come to your home? I thought youre okay with us having facetiming every night” taehyun said, slowly rub his thumbs on Beomgyu’s soft cheeks. 

“seeing you on the phone and seeing you with my own eyes are different”

“but we met at school”

“hish, it’s not the same! I can’t cuddle or kiss you or hug you at school!” Beomgyu said, faking pout meanwhile taehyun just laugh. He indeed enjoys teasing the older

“okay okay fine, sorry” taehyun said as beomgyu’s pout got even poutier. 

Both of them silent again, taking in every future on each other’s faces and keep it in their memories. 

“kai asked me to date you” taehyun said, broke the silence

“why was that?” Beomgyu furrowed his eyebrows

“he said because youre gay and im gay and we fit each other” 

Both of them laugh at that, saying how cute kai is. 

“you know what? Yeonjun asked me my prom partner and asked me to describe my ideal type… so I describe you without him knowing and he actually suggested you”

“how?”

“I don’t know either but its shows how perfect we are for each other” 

“agree,” 

“when will we tell the others?” Beomgyu asked

Taehyun deep stare on the ceiling, not knowing how to answer. It was stupid how they started dating and how they decided to let this be a secret. It’s nearly a year since they date. 

“do you remember how we started dating?” taehyun asked

“of course, I do, dumbass!”

“I have no idea where that braveness come”

Both of them throwback to their first encounter. It was funny. Taehyun was casually standing by his own locker that time, not even knowing beomgyu’s one was next to him. Taehyun was like, 3 weeks student there so he barely knows everyone. But having Beomgyu accusing him for sending the love letters, he was dumbfounded. He has no idea what the fuck Beomgyu has been saying or what letters or anything. He kept denying though but beomgyu said taehyun just pretended he knows nothing. He was fuming that time, so he just ignores beomgyu and walk away. 

Then weeks after, it started to change. Beomgyu met him personally and apologized for his doing. Taehyun found it adorable, so he just casually replied with “youre cute” making beomgyu flustered. Day after. Beomgyu and taehyun started to talk, but not openly, they met by the lockers room, and that was the start of all. They started exchanging numbers and started dating few weeks after that. 

Beomgyu knows how taehyun’s brain work, so he really doesn’t care when he heard taehyun getting detention and all. Besides, it actually works perfectly for both to hide their relationship. It was absurd, beomgyu thought at first. But taehyun keep pleading him to let it be secret. The reasons? He’s afraid of what people will say to him and beomgyu. Besides, beomgyu is famous so he didn’t want to let their relationship to ruin beomgyu’s good image. 

Beomgyu broke the silences, “so, taehyun, will you be my prom date?”

Taehyun look at his boyfriend dearly, “and let the people knows we are dating?” he replied

“yes. Taehyun, I really want to show to the peoples who my boyfriend is,,, can you please do this to me?”

“are you sure?” taehyun asked again, he honestly still sceptical over the fact that students will know the relationships they have. 

“im more than sure taehyun, besides, if you feel uncomfortable, we can just go back home and cuddles” 

“okay, I will be your prom date”

“yes, I love you!!’

“love you too, big baby”

;

Ironically, their prom night was actually held on their one-year anniversary but taehyun, being nervous-wrecked he is, actually forget everything because he was too focused on choosing the best suit and his mind keep thinking of worst case scenario that might happened if he go to school with beomgyu. 

“fuck! Kai, help, which suit actually look good on me?”

“have you asked beomgyu which colour he will wear tonight?” 

“dark blue”

“then, chose the dark blue one so you guys matching” kai said, smirked

“uhm fine,” he said, quickly walk to the changing room to groom himself

“you know what taehyun, I still can’t believe to the fact that beomgyu asked you instead of another good-looking students and how you easily accepted him”

“for the record, I don’t easily accept him.”

“yeah yeah”

Few minutes after, taehyun walked out from the changing room. Already wearing his suit and giving his face a touch of slight make up. With his black hair up, showing his forehead. Even kai will fall in love. 

“the fuck? Dude? You fucking amazing?? Oh god, taehyun! Date me” Kai said playfully, jumping over like anime girls. 

“in your dream, dumbass” 

“beomgyu will fall in love with you, no doubt!” kai scream

Taehyun hides his smiles, he already is.

Kai left after he done grooming and giving tips at taehyun, which taehyun think he did not need that anyway. Now, he stands by his front door, nervously waiting for his boyfriend to pick him up. Few minutes after, a car showed up, and taehyun hurriedly walk to the said car. As soon as he enters, he heard a gasp from beomgyu. 

“why the fuck youre so handsome for???” beomgyu said, his jaw still dropping by the sight infront of him

“said it to yourself,” taehyun said, trying to act calm and hide his blushes. 

“im so lucky to have you,” beomgyu said, still adoring taehyun

“shush, drive now! We will be late”

Beomgyu snickers at that, playfully pinched taehyun’s cheeks before he continues driving. 

As soon as they both hopped out from the car and walk to the hall, they heard few gasping and whispers here and there but they just continue to walk to look for soobin and yeonjun. Taehyun slap himself mentally, saying he should be brave enough and he should not let his persona eat him up and embarrassed himself. 

“hi yeonjun, soobin!” beomgyu happily greets the two but their eyes move to taehyun who just stand there, pretend to look elsewhere. He honestly scared to tell everyone the truth about him and beomgyu. He can sense everyone eyes are on them right now. Taehyun enjoys attention but not right now, not like this. 

“you bring taehyun with you? god, that’s so amazing!” soobin said, still in awe

“actually, I have something to say” beomgyu said. 

“and what was that?” yeonjun asked,

Taehyun suddenly feel tense. He then quickly grabs beomgyu’s wrist. Closing his eyes and let out a deep breath and that’s enough for beomgyu to understand what happening 

“I will tell you later, I have somewhere to go with taehyun! See you soon”

Both of them then quickly walked outside, looking for somewhere distinct from people’s eyes. 

“you okay?” beomgyu asked first

“im scared,”

“of what?”

“I don’t know exactly… maybe, im scared of how people will look at you differently after this. I mean, I don’t care if they hate me because I already know most of them did but you- I can’t let them hate you” taehyun replied, looking straight into beomgyu’s hazel eyes

“why would they hate me?” beomgyu ask

“because youre popular Gyu, I don’t deserve you. im a bad person, everyone will start a groundless rumour at you if they knew we are dating”

“I don’t think that’s matter tae… I know who you are, and im the one who wanted us to date…I believe in you, and I want everyone to know that… youre an amazing person tae, I wish I could say that out loud every time someone badmouth you. but I can’t, and it’s hard for me to do so… So, please taehyun. For me?”

Taehyun sigh, he knows he can’t win with beomgyu. He then slowly nodded his head, walking hand-in-hand with taehyun back to the main hall. Most of the students already at the dance floor dancing with their partner and so, beomgyu quickly held taehyun and bring the latter to the dance floor. It was awkward at first, they felt eyes all over them as they are dancing together. But taehyun knows, that did not matter right now. He has beomgyu and that’s all he needs. 

As the song change to something slower, most of the students already stop dancing and just watch few more couples at the dance floor. It was about 7 couples left including beomgyu and taehyun. Right now, they both feel at ease, just feeling themselves as they keep each other close. From 7 couples to 5couples and from 5couples to just them on the dancefloor. Both notices they are too caught up with the dance, but none of them want to stop right now. Some of the students even started recorded both of them dancing on the spotlight. 

The song stopped as they touched each other’s forehead. Smiling in satisfaction as they done dancing, what they did not expect was getting the whole hall applauds them. They than bow to each direction but as they about to walk to get a drink, someone in the crowd yell ‘kiss’ making both boys flustered. But then, the crowds started to chant the word and they felt nowhere left to go. Beomgyu smirk, taking the microphone and confidently walk next to taehyun. Taehyun knew for sure what will come after that. 

“uhm so, thank you for the loud cheering” beomgyu start, making the students cheers again. 

“actually, I have something to tell all of you,”

The crowd grows silent

“this boy right here, my prom date for tonight, you guys might know him already. But for who doesn’t, his name is Kang Taehyun…” 

“… and today, marked one year, he became my boyfriend”

The students gasp and started whispering again. Taehyun actually feel very unwell right now, he is scared honestly. What if one of students are homophobes and throw them nasty things or anything? He surely did not want his newly bought suit to smell nasty. Beomgyu then hold taehyun’s hand, intertwine their fingers and smiles softly at taehyun, as if telling him everything is fine. Not gonna lie, taehyun indeed feel a bit relax then before. 

“WE DON’T CARE! JUST KISS ALREADY WE NEED THE KISS” someone yelled and beomgyu sure it was soobin’s voice. And the crowds once again chant them to kiss. Beomgyu then pull taehyun to look at his direction, smiling softly and as he noticed taehyun shyly nodded and closed his eyes, beomgyu then close the gap. 

Its been a while since they kissed. And having to kiss on public is something they never imagine. The crowd was screaming and being loud but both of them seems to not care of it. As if they are in their owned world. 

The kissed was soft, much to like their first kiss but with a sense of familiar in it. Taehyun finally smiles into the kiss, he can’t believe he actually did that with beomgyu right now. Infront of the students at that. But all the anxieties he felt earlier, just melt away with beomgyu kiss. 

Its not a short kiss nor it’s a long kiss. Both of them break the kiss as they started feeling the need of oxygen. The noises from the students get back to them after being lost in each other eyes. Making both fell into a fit laughter, feeling how absurd it was. 

Safe to say, taehyun did not regret agreeing to let the school know they are dating. All of the students actually started being nice to him, weirdly and they actually look okay with him dating beomgyu. Except for his owned best friend, Kai. 

“I can’t believe you lied to me, kang taehyun… you said we are best friend forever, yet you didn’t tell me youre dating choi beomgyu for a YEAR. This is what betrayal feels like, im so heartbroken” Kai has been saying those words along the line for weeks now, yet taehyun just let him be. 

Taehyun now can go to school with beomgyu without worry, they can hold hands without worry and they also can secretly kiss at school now. Taehyun surely enjoys this more than ever. The bad student taehyun? He no longer there. He is now called ‘whipped for beomgyu’ and he didn’t mind that one bit. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated 🙏❤


End file.
